


From Her Bones, Magic Rains

by Myseashellcat



Series: Breathe Life Into The Future [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza is one of my favorites, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, OC children - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myseashellcat/pseuds/Myseashellcat
Summary: Erza never really planned out her life. Being in Fairy Tail made sticking to a strict plan impossible. Jellal kind of makes it impossible, too.





	

She had never intended to have children. Sure, she had thought of marriage and babies when she was younger, but not now.  
Erza Scarlet's heart belonged to someone who could never settle-down, else he risk being sent back to prison. Once he had offered, but, knowing it was best for them to not be obvious connected, she turned him down.  
Their hearts longed for one another when they were apart, and flourished in the fleeting moments they had together.  
But their moments were so few and far between, that she completely forgot to be careful. As a consequence, Erza, age 36, found herself sitting awkwardly in her doctor's office, awaiting the results. More blood rushing to her face with each passing second and her heartbeat pounding in her ears.  
She knew it would be positive, there was no way it couldn't be. She felt it in the magic rooted in her bones.  
Would she tell him? Could she tell him? He was a very difficult man to find. She had seen him last about three months ago, so she couldn't expect for him to come to her for at least another four months. That was if luck was on his side, which it rarely was, meaning it would probably be longer.  
So who could she tell instead? The first thought that popped into her head, was to head over the Dragneel residence on the edge of Magnolia, and tell the ever wise Lucy Heartfillia-Dragneel of her situation. She would no doubt know what should be done to prepare, as her boy and girl were 8 and 10, respectively. But Lucy would also ask about the father, and Erza didn't have the emotional capacity to have that conversation right now.  
She needed to be calm, she needed to relax and think things through.  
And that was how she found herself, bundled up in her bed reading edgy romance novels by flashlight, with potential baby names swimming through her head.  
"Jellal, you had better come back soon," she whispered to everyone one and no one, her palm resting on her flat stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> I really like Erza, I really like Jellal, and I really like to ship them. The problem is that I can't really see them working out. But even if they don't I'm gonna make sure they have a cute kid!


End file.
